memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel
The following is a list of individuals who were also unnamed Starfleet personnel: 23rd century ;See also : Starfleet personnel (illusory) Aide de camp In 2293, this aide-de-camp was a Starfleet captain who opened a Starfleet Command briefing about Praxis, introducing the C-in-C. :This unnamed captain was played by Shakti. "Mr. Adventure" "Mr. Adventure" was a Starfleet lieutenant posted to the transporter room at Old City Station in 2285. He worked the late shift with Commander Uhura and was forced to sit in the closet while she illegally transported Kirk, Sulu and McCoy to the ''Enterprise''. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :"Mr. Adventure" was played by actor Scott McGinnis. Starfleet Command Communications Officer * (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :The Communications officer was played by Michael Snyder. Starfleet command captain In 2293, this Starfleet captain attended a Starfleet Command briefing about Praxis. She apparently was familiar with the commander-in-chief, addressing him as Bill. She asked him if they intended to mothball Starfleet. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :This unnamed captain was played by Judy Levitt. Although the C-in-C addressed her as "captain," she wore an admiral insignia. It seems curious that Starfleet would even discuss "mothballing the fleet" simply because of a tentative peace with ''one aggressive neighbour.'' USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel :See: [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel]] USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel :See: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel :See: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel]] USS Excelsior personnel :See: [[USS Excelsior personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel]] USS Grissom personnel :See: [[USS Grissom personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Grissom personnel]] USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) personnel :See: [[USS Saratoga personnel#USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|Unnamed USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) personnel]] 24th century Academy Commandant The Bolian Commandant of Starfleet Academy was a Starfleet admiral who collaborated with Admiral Leyton's attempted coup and took part in the cover-up protecting Red Squad. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") :The Academy Commandant was played by actor Rudolph Willrich. Shuttle pilot This human male piloted a shuttlecraft that transported Lwaxana Troi to the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]] in 2365. (TNG: "Manhunt") :Played by Wren T. Brown. USS Honshu survivors Two survivors, an ensign and a lieutenant, from the [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]], rescued in 2374, by the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and treated by Doctor Julian Bashir. (DS9: "Waltz") USS Odyssey first officer The first officer of the [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] was a Starfleet lieutenant commander serving under Captain Keogh. In 2370, this officer called the ship to red alert, and manned the tactical station in the Federations first battle with the Jem'Hadar. Throughout the battle he would continue to update Keogh with the ships' damage report. He would later die, along with the rest of his crewmates, when the Odyssey was destroyed by a kamikazi attack by a Jem'Hadar fighter. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") :The ''Odyssey first officer was played by actor Michael Jace. The Keith R.A. DeCandido novel The Brave and the Bold gives the name of the XO as Joe Shabalala.'' USS Odyssey second officer The second officer of the USS Odyssey was a Starfleet officer serving under Captain Keogh. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") :Although credited to actress Sandra Grando, the part for the ''Odyssey second officer was removed from the script. She was to play the tactical officer, but apparently her lines were given to Michael Jace, explaining why his character doubled as tactical officer.'' USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel :See: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] Deep Space 9/USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel :See: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel :See: [[USS_Saratoga_personnel#USS_Saratoga_.28NCC-31911.29|Unnamed USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel]] USS Voyager personnel :See: [[USS Voyager personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Wounded Ensign This ensign was a soldier who fought on Ajilon Prime when it was attacked by Klingons during the Second Federation-Klingon War in 2373. During a battle with the Klingons, the ensign was overcome by fear and deliberately shot himself in the foot to get himself removed from the battlefield. Later, he became ashamed of his cowardice and expected to face a court martial. (DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong") :Played by Jeb Brown. Starfleet personnel, unnamed Unnamed